Elbereth's Story
by Amarie-107
Summary: This story starts before during the time of The Two Towers. Saruman has already turned to the side of Sauron and he is doing all he can to try and gain power for himself.
1. The Capture

Top of Form  
Bottom of Form  
  
This story starts before during the time of The Two Towers. Saruman has already turned to the side of Sauron and he is doing all he can to try and gain power for himself.  
  
"Run, my love! Run!!!" Valandil Anwamane cried to his wife and newborn daughter. "Run!!!" Linwe could hear the orcs closing in upon her husband, and as she turned around she saw Valandil get pierced by their arrows. She immediately tried to hid the child and run back after her husband, but it was too late, for the orcs arrows had poison inside and were quickly killing her husband, and as she held him in her arms the orcs sent their arrows after her, killing her also.  
  
The orcs then took they child, for that was whom they had been sent after, and headed towards Isengaurd. When they got to Isengaurd (which took them all of about 3 days for they did not stop to rest, being that they are orcs) they took they child straight to Saruman. He was pleased with them for this child was thought to be one whom many things would happen because of (he knew this for he had foreseen it), though he did not know weather they would be good or bad for him. As a result he wanted the child in his own hands so that he could try to help he decide her own fate. He also knew that her name was Elbereth Telrunya, which was a name with power behind it, and he wanted that power for himself. 


	2. Life Alone

A year or two after Elbereth was brutally taken from her family, Saruman begins to train her in the ways of his darkness, preparing her for the battle he hopes will come when he himself will take over Middle Earth from Sauron and become it's ruler, with her as his elvish queen.  
  
"Now Elbereth, recite the words of the speech of Mordor as I have taught them to you."  
  
"Yes Lord Saruman."  
  
After Elbereth had finished that task, Saruman then had her practice her weaponry (For though she was only a few years old, she could talk very clearly and was very strong and adapt for her age.). When her lessons were finished he allowed her to go to her room.  
  
Once in her room, (which was very elegant though it had no toys for her to play with, only books to read and paper to write upon to keep her occupied) she started to wonder the same thing that she did every night 'why do I not go outside alone, and why am I the only one who looks like me? Am I the only one of me? Am I some sort of strange creature that just appeared? He calls me an elf, why do I not hear him call anyone else that?'  
  
And when she had finished wondering these things she laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Haldir's Request

At the same time in Lothlorien, an elf by the name of Haldir was pleading his case to Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
"Yes, I know that it is an almost impossible task to rescue someone from Saruman's tower, but I do want to take that risk, because she is one of our own and we have no idea what he is doing to her."  
  
"We have heard your pleas for the little one before, Haldir, but do you really think that this time you are ready to go on this journey. Remember what could happen if you go and do not return."  
  
"I know lady Galadriel, and that makes me all the more determined to go and get the little elf from him, for I somehow feel that her fate is tied into my own."  
  
"Very well, you shall go on this journey, and you shall take one other with you, to report back the events in case you shall not return. Who do you chose to take with you?"  
  
"Legolas, prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"It shall be done. We will send for him at once. Start preparing for your journey, for you shall leave for Isengaurd two days after Legolas arrives here in Lothlorien."  
  
"Thank you lady Galadriel."  
  
And so it was... Legolas arrived and he and Haldir left for Isengaurd, not knowing what lay ahead for them there. 


End file.
